Advances in the technical development of LEDs as light sources, in particular the development of particularly powerful LEDs, have made it possible to use such light sources as luminous means for outdoor luminaires, in particular street luminaires. Here, provision is to be made for a multiplicity of LEDS which, in order to obtain a wanted light distribution, have to be arranged within the luminaire and optionally be provided with reflectors.
A street luminaire comprising LEDs as luminous means has been disclosed in the document WO 2006/060905 A1. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of partial planes, which can be adjusted with respect to one another in order to be able to create different light distributions.
However, the options for creating wanted light distributions using the designs known from the prior art are greatly restricted. In order to create wanted light distributions, other developments provide very complicated reflector structures on the LED modules.